Team's Spirit
by loonie lupin
Summary: Juste une petite scène de HurtComfort à l'infirmerie...


**_Auteur :_**_ loonielupin_

**_Titre :_**_ Team's spirit_

**_Genre : _**_H/C (hurt/comfort) – émotionnel /léger X-over avec Stargate SG-1( ! très OOC)_

**_Disclaimer :_**_ Les persos ne sont pas à moi, etc…._

**_Homepage :_**_ http/ nerverland01. skyblog. com (il suffit d'enlever les espaces)_

**_Note de l'auteur : _**_Un petit One-Shot sur Stargate Atlantis (c'est la première fois que j'écris sur ces persos alors soyez indulgents s'il vous plait). C'est juste un petit truc en attendant que j'écrive les histoires qui me sont venues à l'esprit. (et peut-être que je reprendrais cette scène pour l'inclure dans une de mes fics… on verra)_

**_Situation_**_ : La première équipe SGA est sur terre. Une mission a mal tourné (pour changer) et le major est blessé…. Cela se passe à l'infirmerie… y'a pas vraiment de scénario, c'est juste une excuse pour mettre en scène les persos de la série._

**_Team's Spirit_**

Rodney s'éveilla au son léger de gémissements plaintifs. Alors qu'il se redressait doucement, une forte douleur au dos lui rappela qu'il devenait un peu trop vieux pour s'endormir sur une chaise, la tête posée sur un lit d'infirmerie.

Il ne se préoccupa pourtant pas longtemps de cela, ses yeux se posait sur la silhouette endormie, mais pourtant pas apaisée, du Major Sheppard. Il paraissait enfermé dans un cauchemar, gigotant et laissant échapper des plaintes presque silencieuses.

Rodney se mit debout et secoua, avec une extrême gentillesse, passablement inhabituelle pour lui, son ami.

- Major ! Major ! Réveillez-vous !

Finalement, John s'éveilla en sursaut, haletant et tremblant, ses yeux parcourant la salle à une vitesse phénoménale. Il semblait prit dans une crise et panique et sursauta à nouveau en sentant quelque chose lui prendre le bras. Tout en se retournant pour voir de quoi est-ce qu'il s'agissait, il fit un geste pour se dégager.

Quand il reconnut le visage du scientifique, une vague de soulagement l'envahi et, incapable de résister à ses pulsions, il entoura son ami de ses bras, encore secoué par les images qui étaient revenu le hanter dans son sommeil. Il enfouit son visage dans le creux du cou de MacKay et, pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait embarqué pour la mission Atlantis, il s'autorisa à laisser les larmes couler.

Rodney, prit au dépourvu par cette réaction, agit pour une fois en suivant son cœur et non sa tête et serra ses bras autour du corps – bien trop maigre – de John. Il s'assit sur le lit, berçant son collègue, passant une main qui se voulait rassurante dans ses cheveux.

- Chut, John… chut…. C'est fini, c'est fini…. Ça va aller…

Tout en essayant de calmer son ami, Rodney leva les yeux et prit conscience de la présence de Ford et Teyla sur le pas de la porte. John, par contre, ne les remarqua pas.

- J'en peux plus… tellement fatigué… crise sur crise… tout le monde attend que je soies un héros… arrive plus à suivre… fais des erreurs… des morts, trop de morts, tout le temps… suis pas un héros…

Sa confession était entrecoupée de sanglots et tout ce que pouvait faire Rodney, c'était de resserrer son étreintes. D'un geste de tête, il invita le reste de leur équipe – qui semblait hésiter sur la conduite à tenir – à les rejoindre.

Teyla fut la première à avancer. Des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues. Elle avait tellement de peine pour John. C'était un homme courageux, loyal, gentil… il ne méritait pas de souffrir autant.

Elle laissa à Rodney le temps de se mettre plus à l'aise, appuyant son dos contre la tête du lit et mettant une jambe de chaque côté du corps de John, qui restait dans ses bras. Teyla grimpa sur le lit et posa une main sur l'épaule de son chef d'équipe.

Celui-ci leva vers elle des yeux azurs, noyé de larmes et elle lui offrit le salut typiquement athosien au moment où Aiden s'asseyait au pied du lit de son supérieur.

- Hey CO !

L'enthousiasme un peu enfantin et innocent de Ford réussit à arracher un sourire à John et Rodney aurait pu l'embrasser – au figuré, bien entendu.

- John, commença Rodney, d'une voix bien plus douce qu'à l'habitude. Je sais que vous avez beaucoup à supporter et que vous devez être épuisé, mais il faut que vous sachiez que vous n'êtes pas seul. Ford, Teyla, moi, on est une équipe. On est plus que ça, John, nous sommes vos amis. Vous pouvez vous appuyer sur nous, nous demander de l'aide. On est là pour ça.

- Le Docteur MacKay a raison, Major Sheppard, assura Teyla. Je suis le chef de mon peuple, je sais à quel point il est difficile d'être un leader. C'est pour cela qu'il faut savoir demander de l'aide.

- Et on sera toujours prêt à vous aider, M'sieur. Toujours, alors n'hésitez pas à venir vers nous.

Les discours des différents membres de son équipe touchèrent John droit au cœur et il leur adressa un sourire, tout en se tournant complètement, laissant son dos appuyé contre le torse de Rodney.

- Merci, murmura-t-il d'une voix que sa crise de larmes avaient rendu rauque.

Des sourires lui furent rendu et, soudain, ses yeux commencèrent à se fermer.

- Si fatigué…

Rodney échangea un regard avec Ford et Teyla.

- Alors dormez…

Et John fit juste ça.

* * *

Depuis la porte, Sam avait observé la scène sans révéler sa présence. La mission atlantis avait vraisemblablement apporté son lot de coups durs mais elle avait aussi donné l'esprit d'équipe à des hommes habitués à être livré à eux-même…. Tout comme la mission Stargate. Elle s'autorisa un sourire avant de sortir sur la pointe des pieds. 


End file.
